Power generators (also referred to herein as generator sets or “gensets”) are used for a variety of purposes. Typically, power generators utilize a fuel to produce electrical power. Examples include, but are not limited to, compression ignition (such as diesel, homogenous charge compression ignition (HCCI), etc.) or spark ignited internal combustion engine based systems that drive an electric generator to produce electrical power. The generated electrical power may be used in a variety of applications. These applications can range from residential to commercial, including both portable and stationary uses, standby/backup power, and the like.
The engine efficiency of a power generator affects the total cost of ownership of a power generator. Diagnosing failure within the power generator and initiating preemptive early repair can save overall maintenance costs of the power generator and enhance total cost of ownership.